


Worked Up

by Antarc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, Creampie, First Time, M/M, Mild Feminization, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc
Summary: Tommy wants Steve's ass, since he’s gotten extra full and juicy from the swimming he’s done all summer. Steve is about to find out that he likes getting dicked down.
Relationships: Tommy Hagan/Steve Harrington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	Worked Up

**Author's Note:**

> They’re both 17, sooo eh. Reader discretion is advised. CW for possibly dub-con due to both of them being high and Tommy being a bit pushy. But believe me that Steve is a big boy who’d yell at Tommy to fuck off if he wasn’t having fun.

“Have you heard about how guys have sex?” Tommy’s voice penetrates Steve’s sleepy haze. He’s currently on a break with Carol, has been whining about not getting laid all day since they’ve started smoking and halfheartedly watched MTV in his parents’ basement. Tommy’s parents are at a weekend event at the country club, which he managed to weasel out of by even more whining about being heartbroken over his breakup. Whatever. As if they’re not bound to get back together by next month.

“What?” The question doesn’t quite register with Steve until Tommy repeats himself. “Uhh, I don’t know.” He’s too wiped out from swimming earlier today to think too much about where the sudden interest comes from. Two weeks with his parents in Tuscany and now the rest of summer break is just one boring day after another, spent partying at other people’s houses when their parents are away or swimming at the pool or at one of the lakes in the surrounding area. Or partying at a lake. Or getting drunk in the forest. The options truly are endless.

At least all the swimming has been keeping Steve nicely toned and gotten him laid a couple of times this summer. He’s on the verge of drifting off while lying on his belly, legs thrown over Tommy’s lap, face comfortably mashed into the cushions. Nicole is planning a get together sometime next week and he’s pretty sure a couple of girls who are gonna be seniors after summer break will be there. Kelly? Kelsey? seemed to be eyeing him across the schoolyard before the break, so if she’ll be there he might just get lucky, if he turns the charm on. 

But then Tommy’s hand claps onto the back of Steve’s thigh and jolts him a bit out of his stupor. He lifts his head up in consternation. “Ugh, what the hell, Tommy?!”

“Guys. Having sex, Stevie. Get with the program.” Steve frowns. 

“But, why? Where’s this coming from?” Tommy’s hand is still on the back of his thigh, warm and a bit sweaty. All Steve put on after the pool was a pair of old basketball shorts and his Nike crop top, which he’s kind of regretting now. Tommy always gets handsy when he’s high and starts getting cuddly- which isn’t necessarily a problem, but he runs hot and Steve could go without overheating right now.

“One of the guys brought it up yesterday. Said his girlfriend didn’t want to lose her virginity before marriage, but she’d let him use her ass. And that’s how guys do it, too.” Steve snorts at that. 

“Ah, what a good Christian girl.” He’s starting to get where Tommy is going with this, though. Considers whether he should be annoyed or intrigued. Share handjobs with the guy one time and he’s getting ideas. Tommy’s hand wanders further up, until his fingertips brush just underneath the edge of Steve’s shorts. He can’t deny that it sends a bit of a spark right to his dick.

“Yeah. You a good Christian girl, too?” Steve wriggles his butt, spreads his legs a bit and feels Tommy’s hand slip just a bit further up. Not quite on his asscheek yet, but bunching up the fabric and lightly pressing into the sensitive flesh where his butt meets his thigh. Tommy’s eyes spark in delight and a blush spreads on his cheeks.

“You wanna find out?” Steve shouldn’t be this easy to convince, but he knows Tommy won’t hold this over him later. He would be an idiot to tell others about what they’re doing when he and Carol are off again. Steve watches over his shoulder as Tommy nods, leans over his side of the sofa, rummages in a sports bag next to it and then moves between Steve’s legs with a bottle in hand. Under his sweats, his dick is clearly already half hard. Someone’s excited. And prepared, since Steve recognizes the lube label.

Tommy puts the bottle to the side and puts both his hands fully on Steve’s asscheecks, kneads into him and then pushes him apart until the fabric of his shorts tightens against his front. It’s the kind of tight that’s just on the right side of too much. “You’re gonna let me finger your hole?” Steve lifts his hips, clearly in invitation to get his shorts off and nods. Feels his own face heat up when Tommy unceremoniously tugs his waistband down, over his butt and down his thighs. Lifts Steve’s right leg up with ease, lets Steve move his foot through the shorts and then tugs them completely off.

Steve’s sure he should be a bit more nervous about just going along with Tommy, but he’s still relaxed and comfortable right where he is. He decides that he’ll just see where this takes them- maybe it’ll be fun. Maybe it’ll just be weird and they’ll stop, smoke some more and then fall asleep to some horror flick. Behind him, he can feel Tommy root around for the bottle of lube, then hears a triumphant grunt and the cap getting flipped.

The lube is colder than expected. It’s a bit of a shock on Steve’s skin when it comes down on his asscrack. “Geez, could you warn a guy?” After that initial shock it’s actually not too unpleasant. But he’d still like to complain for posterity.

One of Tommy’s fingers circles around his hole. He doesn’t quite push inside, just prods carefully against the outside, spreads more lube around and makes everything slippery and wet. It doesn’t feel too bad. Actually feels kinda nice around the rim. Steve can feel his dick twitch where it’s now pressed between his belly and the sofa cushion, tries to subtly press down a bit harder to enjoy the friction while he feels himself get hard.

A finger breaches him, slips inside surprisingly far and makes Steve let out an involuntary grunt. Tommy stills for a moment, then starts to wriggle and move in an almost stirring motion. “Wow, that’s tight,” he mutters, then continues to just. Move back and forth, rubbing against Steve’s insides, tugging at his rim every time he pulls out. The movement becomes rhythmic, almost soothing, until he changes the angle and upon shoving all the way inside hits. Something. A spot that seems directly connected to Steve’s dick, makes him twitch and curse and clamp down, move his entire hips just to chase that feeling.

“Ah, I didn’t know Stevie here was a little slut.” Steve laughs, groans again when Tommy won’t let up.

“Cut it out! Is that all you’ve got? One measly finger?” Of course Tommy can’t let that slide.

The stretch of two fingers is a bit uncomfortable at first, even with the frankly ridiculous amount of lube Tommy pours onto his digits and shoves inside Steve’s hole. Its wetness slides down his taint, over his balls and onto the cushions, makes Steve’s dick slide in slow, incremental shoves against his belly and the sofa every time Tommy brushes that spot inside of him that makes Steve moan and shove back. 

Sweat starts building at his front and back, makes his shirt cling to his shoulder blades and his lower back slick where Tommy’s left hand soothingly moves up and down, sometimes wanders back to his ass just to pry his left cheek to the side to get a better view. Steve grabs a cushion in front of him and tries to push through the feeling of discomfort, drags his right leg up and underneath himself, so he has a bit more leverage to bear down on Tommy’s fingers.

He loses track of time for a while, lets Tommy just drag and stretch his fingers in and out, in and out. Feels precome spurt from his dick, slick the way even further. But it’s not quite enough to make him come and he just has to open his dumb mouth. “That’s it? I’m falling asleep here.” He wants to punch himself in the mouth. Tommy might be a softie, but he’s still easy to rile up. Easy to provoke. And boy does he not disappoint.

“Oh yeah? Sure you can handle more?” He punctuates the question with a deliberate grinding motion deep inside Steve. Makes him shudder and whine, undignified and uncaring how he sounds when it just gets him more of that delicious motion, almost tapping at his insides to an invisible beat. 

“Sure, give me another finger.” Tommy’s left hand pries at his rim, holds him open. More lube gets shoved inside him. He can feel the stretch, the increasingly familiar ache as his insides give way to three of Tommy’s fingers. He can’t contain the high moan when they pop inside, can’t decide if he wants to move up or down. The squelching noises of the lube are obscene, remind him of how some of the girls sound when they get really into it. Except it’s him making those noises. And it’s Tommy who’s making him all loose and wet, leaning over him and against his back- croons “Stevie” and “You’re doing so well” into his ear, bites and sucks where his shirt has shifted to the side to reveal the back of his shoulder.

Three fingers is a lot. It makes Steve whine and shudder, makes him cling harder to the cushion he’s still holding onto. 

It’s four fingers that makes him beg. Tommy warns him. Tells him he’s adding another, waits for Steve to grunt an “Okay, fuck, do it” in agreement.

At first, he can’t even comprehend it. It hurts for a bit, makes his erection flag a little because it’s so much. He tries to tell Tommy that it’s too much, twists on his fingers, twists up and then down again because it hurts so good. He’s so full.

When he manages to look behind himself, he’s vaguely impressed that Tommy’s still wearing his sweatpants, though there’s a visible stain at the head. He looks debauched, barely holding onto his composure. Slowly presses inside, not quite all the way, before he retreats. Just to press back in, deeper this time. His eyes are focused on where he’s stretching Steve so wide. He looks up and meets Steve’s gaze.

“Wanna get in me?” Steve isn’t sure why he offers. All he knows is that Tommy feels so good inside him, thinks he’ll feel even better with both of his hands free to grab at Steve’s hips, with his front plastered against Steve’s back. Tommy gapes at him, frozen in place with half his hand up Steve’s ass. It’s kind of hilarious to witness. Then, he takes his hand out. Drags down his sweatpants until his dick springs free. Steve doesn’t actively try to look at or evaluate other dudes’ cocks, but he likes how Tommy looks. Well-proportioned, thick and red and wet at the tip. He slicks himself up, eyes roaming over Steve’s shoulders, down his spine and to the small of his back and then further down, where he must be red and swollen, cock twitching underneath him.

It’s different from the fingers. Similar ache, different shape, different weight. Tommy slowly leans forward, presses just the tip inside. Puts his weight on Steve’s back, snakes his arms around his chest and holds him close as he moans into the back of Steve’s neck and presses on. He’s trapped, can barely shift and realizes that he’s going to come soon. Tommy moans again when he drags himself out, then pushes inside Steve again. And again. Until he’s developing a rhythm, slow at first until Steve keens. Scrambles against the cushions, grabs at where Tommy’s arms are wrapped around him, hole pulsing around the cock pushing him open.

He’s so dizzy- can barely suck enough air into his lungs before it leaves him on another keening moan, hears Tommy’s grunted “fuck, fuck” in his ear as he gains momentum, thrusts becoming more powerful, rubbing right over that spot deep inside over and over. Distantly, Steve feels drool running down his chin. He can’t seem to get his mouth closed, can only hang on and push down against lube- and precome-soaked cushions. 

His entire body shivers, delicious heat building in a wave that pushes another warm spurt of precome up and out, right against his belly. Tommy’s hands are on his pecs, tugging at Steve’s nipples, sending pleasure-pain through his nerves. Another wave, hotter and sizzling, another twitch of his dick. His blood is boiling hot in his veins and all it takes are another one, two three grinding thrusts deep inside him for him to snap.

A sob works its way out of him, as he desperately clenches around Tommy who relentlessly fucks him through spurt after spurt of sticky come splashing against himself. His ears are ringing.

He hears and feels Tommy coming inside of him- hears Tommy’s groan, feels him tense up and stutter in his movements, until he finally stills. After a moment of just keeping his face buried between Steve’s shoulders, he slowly pulls out.

Steve feels sticky and aching, can feel the wet trickle of Tommy’s come and lube leaking out of him. There’s nothing but a bone-deep satisfaction left in him. Sure, he’s all sweaty and filthy, but holy shit. “Holy shit,” he says, gets an agreeing grunt in reply. Just kind of. Keeps lying in his own mess for a bit, catches his breath and basks in the afterglow with Tommy still sprawled out of top of him. He’s genuinely surprised how well that went.

After a while, he gets a bit tired of Tommy’s space heater tendencies, though. Getting sweaty from having sex is different from getting sweaty just by lying around. He stretches out his legs, stretches his arms, wriggles against Tommy until he gets an annoyed sound in return. “Alright, well done. Now get off me, so I can take a shower.” There’s another noise, clearly in protest. “Jesus, don’t be such a baby. You can come with.” That actually gets him to slide off the sofa. Damn, his legs feel like jello. “If you can get it up again before we’re out of the shower, you can fuck me again.” And with that he heads to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's just here to have a good time. Tommy may or may not have feelings for him, but if he does, he certainly won't think about it! Fun fact: I actually wanted to write him a bit meaner, but I just didn't have it in me.


End file.
